Chōchō Akimichi
|Zdjęcie=Chōchō_Akimichi.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=秋道チョウチョウ |Rōmaji=Akimichi Chōchō |Japoński=Ryōko Shiraishi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Urodziny=8 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek boruto film=12 |Wzrost the last=130 cm |Wzrost boruto film=150 cm |Ranga część 3=Genin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Yang, |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Moegi |Klan=Klan Akimichi |Rodzice=Karui, Chōji Akimichi |Rodzina=Chōbee Akimichi~Dziadek Stryjeczny |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Dzień w którym Naruto został Hokage (OVA) |Powieść=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi oraz członkinią klanu Akimichi z Konohagakure. Wraz ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny Inojinem Yamanaką i Shikadaiem Narą, współtworzy siedemnaste pokolenie Ino–Shika–Chō. Przeszłość Chōchō jest jedynym dzieckiem Karui i Chōjiego Akimichi. Jako iż, jej rodzice pozostali w bliskich stosunkach ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, tak i Chōchō pozostaje w bliskich kontaktach z ich dziećmi. W anime, kiedy była młodsza, Chōchō miała bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Jej rodzice ciężko pracowali, aby zdobyć dla niej specjalne lekarstwo, co sprawiło, że Chōji schudł tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie go rozpoznać, co wywołało u niej skrajne wątpliwości na temat jej pochodzenia. W dniu zaprzysiężenia Naruto na Siódmego Hokage, obserwowała ceremonię w towarzystwie swoich rodziców i Sarady Uchiha. Osobowość Podobnie jak jej ojciec, Chōchō nigdy nie odmówi zaproszenia na posiłek. Stało się to oczywiste, gdy zdecydowała się zrezygnować z treningu ze swoimi kolegami z Ino–Shika–Chō po to, aby iść ze swoją nauczycielką, Anko Mitarashi do knajpki. Zamiast czuć winę z tego powodu, Chōchō okazała obojętność ze względu na konsekwencje sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, który zawsze wściekał się, gdy ktoś wspominał o jego wadze, dziewczyna jest w stanie z łatwością zignorować wszelkie przykrości związane z jej wyglądem. W rzeczywistości, jej waga, zdaje się jej w ogóle nie przeszkadzać, a zamiast tego, Chōchō została ukazana jako dość pewna siebie osoba — cecha, którą prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła po swojej matce. Jednakże, kilka lat później, Chōchō zaczęła przejmować się swoim wyglądem i próbowała aktywnie zrzucić parę kilo, lecz za każdym razem próba ta kończyła się porażką, tuż po ujrzeniu nawyków żywieniowych swojego ojca. To, w połączeniu z faktem, iż jej matka nie posiada żadnych kłopotów z wagą, sprawiło, że Chōchō zaczęła wierzyć w to, że jest adoptowana. Stała się odruchowo przekonana, że każdy przypadkowy dorosły, którego uznała za imponującego jest prawdopodobnie jej prawdziwym rodzicem. Ironicznie, po ujrzeniu szczuplejszej wersji Chōjiego, będącego po użyciu swojej Karorī Kontorōru, zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Mając wybraną własną ścieżkę, po której zamierza stąpać, Chōchō wierzy, że robi wszystko we własnym tempie. Wydaje się być poniekąd egocentryczna, gdyż myśli, że wiele sytuacji i wydarzeń ma związek z jej osobą. Chōchō posiada także konkurencyjną naturę, często wyzywając swojego ojca na zawody w jedzeniu. Pomimo swojej dość ekscentrycznej natury, Chōchō jest także bardzo opiekuńczą przyjaciółką i dobrą osobą, która okazuje wielką troskę i szacunek względem swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Sarady, jednocześnie pomagając innym wyjść z tarapatów sposobami, które ona uważa za pomocne. Wygląd Chōchō jest ciemnoskórą dziewczyną o bursztynowych oczach i zauważalnie masywniejszej figurze, będąca charakterystyczną cechą większości członków jej klanu. Odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu brązowe włosy (będące pomarańczowe (lub blond) w mandze), które związuje w dwa, sterczące kucyki za pomocą różowych frotek. Reszta jej włosów pozostaje rozpuszczona za jej plecami, a grzywką zakrywa jej lewe oko. Była widziana po raz pierwszy, nosząc czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów i białe spodnie. Później, Chōchō zmieniła swój strój na białe kimono bez rękawów z siatkowaną koszulką pod spodem, parę czarnych ochraniaczy na ręce i długich, czarnych sandałów shinobi. Zgodnie z tradycją jej klanu, jej oba uszy są przebite przez szare kolczyki wkrętki. Jej strój dzienny zmienił się później na różowe kimono bez rękawów z siatkowaną koszulką pod spodem, czerwoną wstęgą ze wzorem w motyle, obwiązanej wokół jej talii i pary czarnych ochraniaczy na ręce oraz standardowych sandałów shinobi. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Chōchō potrafi kontrolować żywioł Błyskawicy, dzięki czemu jest w stanie używać techniki . W anime jest w stanie skutecznie wykonać Jutsu Współpracy i Fūinjutsu, wykorzystując je zarówno do ograniczania ruchów danej osoby, jak i poszerzania jej skuteczności wraz z innymi użytkownikami. Techniki Klanu Akimichi .]] Jako członkini klanu Akimichi, Chōchō jest w stanie obrócić swoje kalorie w czakrę, aby móc używać wielu technik zmieniających posturę jej ciała. Przed ukończeniem Akademii, była już w stanie używać techniki Bubun Baika no Jutsu. W czasie egzaminów na chūnina, Chōchō opanowała bardziej zaawansowane techniki swojego klanu, takie jak Chō Baika no Jutsu, Nikudan Sensha oraz Chōka no Jutsu. Nowa Era Chōchō odpuściła trening z Inojinem i Shikadaiem, gdy jej nauczycielka Anko Mitarashi zaprosiła ją do sklepu z dango na anmitsu. Ciekawostki * Według jej profilu postaci z Boruto: ** Jej hobby to zawody w jedzeniu oraz dramaty telewizyjne. ** Nie posiada swoich ulubionych i znienawidzonej potraw, ponieważ lubi każde jedzenie. ** Jej atrybuty to: 70 w inteligencji, 110 w negocjacjach, 120 w sprawności, 150 w sile, 80 w percepcji i 145 w czakrze. ** Otrzymała również ocenę umiejętności w tych obszarach: *** Odporność psychiczna: ★★★★☆ *** Odporność na leki: ★★★★☆ *** Walka wręcz: ★★★☆☆